On the Run
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Dr. Blaine Anderson was too nice for his own good. When his kindness is abused by a fugitive, he finds himself kidnapped and on the run with the beautiful stranger. druggie!Kurt, drug abuse, smut.
1. Taken

**Ok, so this is a little crazy, but I really wanted to do it. I have to stop writing stories while I have others, but I'm really driving this one along. This is pretty smutty and Kurt and Blaine have a very strange relationship in this one. You'll find out how they fall in love in this strange situation. Druggie!Kurt, drug use, smut.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, Natalie, open wide for me," Dr. Blaine Anderson held a pen light up, looking for any abnormalities in the throat of his tiny patient. The little girl stuck<br>her tongue out far, overexagerating the 'aaahh' and trying not to giggle at the warmth of the light. Blaine smiled and clicked off the light.

"Everything looks good! Probably just the allergies," he explained to Natalie's mother, who was standing behind Blaine, eyeing him secretly. "I'll give her a  
>perscription for Zyrtec and she'll be good as new in a few days."<p>

"Thank you, Dr. Anderson," she smiled flirtily. Natalie giggled into her tiny hand. Blaine shifted nervously. Women seemed to be drawn to him like a magnet and  
>though he should find it flattering, he simply found it annoying. Blaine signed her doctor's excuse for school, gave her a sucker and told her to make sure she<br>took her medicine. Natalie's mother hung back a little.

"You're very good at taking care of your paitents," she ducked her head. "You know, since Natalie's father left, she hasn't laughed that much."

"Well, it's my job to make them feel better," Blaine shrugged, handing the excuse to her. "I have another patient, so I'd better get going."

"Would you maybe want to go out sometime?" she batted her lashes at him. Blaine flushed and swallowed.

"Actually, I can't...I'm in a relationship." Lie.

"Aww, that's too bad," she swiveled her hips as she approached him, toying with the end of his tie. "She's a lucky girl."

Blaine laughed internally. "Um...thank you."

The mother winked and walked out, swaying her hips a little unnaturally. Blaine's nurse Shelly walked into the room, watching the woman leave.

"I don't know what kind of mind control you have, but it's a shame you're gay. They'd be crawling after you like cats in heat."

"They already do," Blaine laughed and fixed his tie. "The men, however, seem to avoid me."

Shelly clicked her tongue and swatted his arm. "You'll find someone, I promise. You're too sweet for your own good, that's why. Be assertive like Miss I'm-Gonna-  
>Seduce-My-Kid's-Pediatritian and you will be fighting them off with a stick."<p>

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. "I have a patient, now, Shelly."

She hummed and walked out, casting him a look that said 'We'll talk more later'. Blaine headed down the hall toward the next patient, taking in the brightly  
>decorated walls of his own clinic. It was a struggle getting to where he was now, but at 27 he had it made- his own children's clinic, a hefty paycheck, dashing<br>good looks, and a large home on the edge of town. His father had always said he would be nothing, but when he graduated with honors with a doctorate, he couldn't  
>fight the smug feeling in his chest. The only thing missing was a special someone to share all of the success and love he feels. Anyone who knew Blaine would say<br>he cares far too much about people. He would be the one to give a stranger a ride or to buy something from a conveniant store for the stray dog outside. Blaine  
>doesn't mind, however. It's how he'd always been. Some said one day it would get him in trouble, but he never figured out how it could.<p>

Blaine entered his new patient's room, a little boy with a broken arm named Simon. To most doctors, he was just another bill, but to Blaine he was a new friend.

The Crown was Blaine's after work cool down spot- a little bar just north of Westerville where everyone knew him. The bartender, Vinny, knew his drink and often  
>chatted with him about this and that. Blaine sipped his Crown and Coke, sighing away the stress of the day.<p>

"You just need to get laid," Vinny shook his head. Blaine scoffed into his drink.

"No, I mean it. Just go wild and pick up some sexy guy at Scandals over in Lima. All you need is to get your dick wet. You're strung too tight, Doc."

"That's just so sleazy, Vin. I don't want a hook up. I'm ready to settle down, you know?"

"What happened to that guy...Levon, Daniel-"

"Benny," Blaine giggled. "And he was a jerk. He tried to hit me and it was over."

Vinny shook his head. "I knew it was an Elton John name...yeah, I wouldn't have stuck around either. Come on, you're too good a guy. Take some initiative."

"You sound like Shelly," Blaine smiled.

"She is my wife," he shrugged. "Anyway, it's almost last call. Want anything else?"

"Nah, I'm done," he slid his glass across the bar and stood up. "See you tomorrow, Vin."

Vinny bid him goodbye and announced last call as Blaine walked out into the crisp night air, loosening his tie and pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Where is it, man?" he heard a gruff voice in the alley beside the bar.

"I told you, I'm gonna get it, ok?" another voice, this one higher and not sounding like one that belonged to one doing deals in the back alley. Blaine furrowed his  
>brow and stepped a little closer to the entrance of the alley. He peaked around the corner and saw two men- one tall and slender and the other muscular and crowding<br>the other into the wall.

"I mean it, Hummel, I've given you a week. Pay up!"

The tall man shoved the other and tried to get away, but the muscular one was far too strong, grabbing him by the arm and punching him hard in the stomach.

"Hey!" Blaine called out, running toward the two. The muscular man dropped the other, stepping back and stumbling away quickly, leaving the other gasping and  
>holding his stomach. Blaine dropped to his knees next to him.<p>

"Oh god, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," he gasped. In the moonlight, Blaine saw that he was already in rough shape, his face scruffy and covered in scratches.

"Do you need anything? You don't look too good."

The young man gazed up, his face half hidden in the shadow. What Blaine saw of his face was beautiful, even with the cuts and stubble.

"D-do you think I could get a ride to town? My car is there."

Blaine bit his lip. His mom had always told him he should never give rides to strangers, but this boy- and he was definitely just a boy- looked harmless.

"Um...sure. Come on, I'll help you," he slung the boy's arm over his shoulder and helped him toward his Charger, loading him into the front seat and buckling him in.  
>The boy looked lost and confused. Blaine walked around and got in, pulling slowly out onto the highway.<p>

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver," the boy said beside him, sounding a little stronger.

"No problem. So what was that all about-"

Blaine felt the cold metal of a barrel pressed against his temple and his blood froze.

"Do what I say and you'll be just fine," the boy's tone suddenly changed. No longer was he the scared, confused boy Blaine plucked from the alley. His voice was now  
>steady and threatning. Blaine tried to swallow, but his throat closed up.<p>

"Don't slow down and don't stop driving until I say so, got it?"

Blaine glanced sideways at the man, whose scarred face was dark and determined. Blaine nodded shakily.

"Good," he took the gun from Blaine's temple and placed it in his lap, his finger still on the trigger.

"Turn off onto the interstate. I'll tell you when to stop," the man settled back in his seat and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and rolling down the window.  
>Blaine could hear his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Now he regrets never listening to his mother. He was going to<br>die and that was it. This man was going to get where he wanted to go and blow Blaine's brains out.

"I can hear you trembling, you know," the man turned to him. Blaine couldn't look, but he felt the man's eyes burning into the side of his head.

"What's your name, Doc?" he asked. Blaine looked over, surprised.

"H-how did you know-"

"The stethoscope on your rearview mirror, genius," he nodded toward the stethoscope, which swayed with the movement of the car. "And I believe I asked you a  
>question."<p>

Blaine swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "B-Blaine."

"Well, B-Blaine," the man mocked him, taking a drag off his cigarette. "You're doing a wonderful job for a man in your position. The last sucker who fell for that  
>act couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut. I hated to kill him, but he pretty much asked for it."<p>

Blaine bit back a whimper. The man next to him was a murderer.

"Act?"

"Yeah, act. No one can seem to resist playing hero, you know. I go piss someone off, they kick my ass, and some poor idiot feels bad for me. You're not the first  
>to fall victim to my innocent facade," the man chuckled. He tossed his cigarette out of the window and rolled it up, casting the car into silence. Blaine had no idea<br>how long they had driven for- minutes or hours- before the man broke the silence.

"Pull over at this rest area."

The sweat that had broken out over Blaine's face suddenly felt cold. Was this it? Was he gonna kill him and leave him here? Blaine almost forgot the turn and the man  
>placed the gun back to his head.<p>

"I said pull the fuck over," he hissed near Blaine's ear. Blaine quickly threw on the blinker and turned into the abandoned rest area. It was dark with woods along  
>the back of it- the perfect place to toss a body.<p>

"Kill the lights," the man said, pulling somehting out of his back pocket. Blaine did as he was told with shaking hands. The man pulled out a syringe and a rubber  
>band.<p>

"Now, we're gonna set up some rules, ok?" he said causally as he tied the rubber band around his bicep. "You keep your mouth shut, you live. You do what I say, you  
>live. It's very simple and you seem like a smart guy, Doc."<p>

He pulled back the plunger on the syringe and the little glass phial that was attatched began to slowly lose liquid as it was drawn up into the syringe.

"So tell me, Doc. What are you leaving behind?" The man looked up at Blaine with a calm expression. Blaine couldn't answer him.

"Wife? Kids? Girlfriend? Come on, don't be shy," he grinned and stuck the needle into the vein of his right elbow, pushing down on the syringe. His eyes seemed to  
>roll back in his head.<p>

"N-no," Blaine finally answered. The man quirked an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?"

Blaine's eyes went wide. Did he know? Would he kill him simply because of the answer to the question?

"N-no," Blaine answered quietly. The man pulled out the needle and removed the rubber band, leaning over the console a little.

"Ever been fucked in the ass, Doc?" he growled, his eyes now bleary and tearing Blaine's clothes apart. Blaine whimpered. He wanted to feel uncomfortable and  
>scared. He really did, but the man was gorgeous and he was staring at Blaine like a piece of meat.<p>

"You look like you love it. You look like the kind who loves getting down on his knees and sucking cock dry," the man's fingers brushed against Blaine's thigh, making  
>him shiver a little.<p>

"Are you scared, Dr. Blaine?" the man moved closer, his warm breath ghosting Blaine's ear. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hate the situation, but his  
>body was reacting in a severe way- it had never been so turned on.<p>

"It's ok if you are. I can help you calm down," the man cupped Blaine roughly, making him cry out.

"Mmm, big boy," the man growled in his ear and attatched his lips to the tender area beneath it. "I'd love to ride that."

Blaine was in misery. Half of him wanted to cry and kick and scream and beg for the man to let him go, but the other half wanted to pull the man down on his cock and  
>fuck him senseless.<p>

"You agreed to do as I said, right?" the man mumbled against Blaine's neck. "Fuck me."

Blaine bucked up into the man's hand and he took it as an affirmation. The man quickly unbuttoned Blaine's jeans and pulled them down just enough to release his  
>cock, making Blaine gasp when the cold February air hit it. The man took off his own jeans in a flash and was straddling Blaine's waist before Blaine could even<br>process what was going on. Without warning, the man was sliding a condom onto Blaine's throbbing cock and positioning himself over it.

Blaine almost blacked out as heat wrapped around his dick and the man groaned, nowhere near giving himself time to adjust before slamming himself back down onto  
>Blaine. Blaine's hands were scrambling, not exactly sure what to do. He settled for gripping the console and the door handle as the man fucked himself on him.<p>

"God, you're so big," the man growled, gripping the seat behind Blaine. "Let me have it. Touch me!"

Blaine's hands acted of their own accord, gripping the slender man's hips and thrusting up into him. All fear was gone and replaced by absolute ecstacy.

"Fuck" slipped from Blaine's lips, his mind fuzzy and overwhelmed. The man held himself on Blaine, rolling his hips against his lap and grinding down. Blaine cried  
>out and came without warning, filling the condom inside the stranger. He quickly wrapped his hand around the man's leaking cock and pumped furiously. With a<br>loud, long moan, the man came over his hand. After a moment, the man returned to his senses.

"Well, clean it up," he breathed, staring into Blaine's eyes with lust still burning through the drug-induced haze. Blaine was trapped in the man's spell, bringing  
>his hand up and lapping up the come on his fingers.<p>

"You dirty, dirty boy," the man purred. He slid off Blaine and back into the passenger's seat.

"We're sleeping here tonight, but to make sure you don't go anywhere," he pulled out another vial and dipped the syringe into it. Blaine, still fuzzy from his orgasm,  
>didn't notice until he felt a sharp pain in his arm. The man injected the liquid into Blaine's arm and suddenly, the panic was back. Blaine felt dizzy and disoriented.<p>

"Sleep, now," the man whispered and lapped at Blaine's earlobe before Blaine passed out, still naked from the waist down.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, right!<strong>


	2. Doc

**Chap two. Lego!**

**Also, I'll be working on Thank You here in a minute. Still taking ideas and stuff for Glee Love and HOPEFULLY I can do some updating for There You Were soon. I also wanna pick back up on I Won't Let You Go It Alone. I've totally abandoned those and I can't stand doing that. I guess that's what I get for continuously starting new stories, but I just have too many freaking ideas in my head...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine felt the car moving over the road when he finally stirred. He was now in the passenger's seat, still naked, save for the white button down he wore to work<br>the day before.

Everything rushed back to him and he sat up quickly, looking around wildly.

"Easy, tiger," the man placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. We're almost to Illinois."

Blaine rubbed his eyes, his head pounding behind them and making them ache. The panic was settling back in and Blaine scrambled around for his pants.

"Back seat, stud," the man growled, never taking his eyes from the road. In the light of the day, Blaine noticed something about the man- he was fucking beautiful.  
>Even the scars on his face- one on his cheek, lower lip, and above his eyebrow- were gorgeous. He had soft, chestnut hair with soft masculine facial features. His<br>creamy white neck extended down to his broad shoulders and chest, which was covered by an olive green v-neck that was torn at the collar a little. He wore dirty  
>jeans that held several spots of blood. Blaine's heart ached at the question that crossed his mind about if the blood belonged to the last guy he had picked up.<p>

Blaine pulled his pants back on quickly and drew his knees up to his chest, resting his sock-clad feet on the seat.

"Still scared?" the man looked over at him.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a cold laugh. The man didn't seem upset by the reaction.

"I'm not about to kill you, you know. I just had to get the hell out of Ohio...preferably the eastern half of the country."

"If you don't mind me asking...where are we going?"

The man smiled. "I guess you have the right to know. I mean it's not like you can call anyone- I tossed your phone last night when you passed out," Blaine's eyes  
>went wide and fear spiked once again. "No, we're going to California."<p>

Blaine let his head fall back against the seat and his eyes fall closed. The whole situation was nuts. Yesterday, he was at work like always and at the bar like  
>always...now he was kidnapped and headed for California with a beautiful stranger who seduced him the night before.<p>

"Can I at least know your name?" Blaine asked. "I'm not gonna tell anyone anything, but I'm freaking out right now and maybe-"

"Kurt...that's all you need to know," the man- Kurt- cut him off. "No more questions. Questions will get you in trouble."

Blaine closed his mouth tight and hugged his knees tighter. The next hour was completely silent, leaving Blaine to think about what he was gonna do. His patients  
>were waiting at the clinic- would someone come looking for him? Would they report him a missing person?<p>

The sniff that escaped from Blaine reminded him that he was crying. He quickly wiped away the tears so Kurt wouldn't see, but he didn't need to.

"Don't cry, gorgeous," Kurt purred and placed his hand high on Blaine's thigh. Through the fear and sadness, Blaine let out a hiss of arousal. "Though you do  
>look beautiful when you cry."<p>

The sun was starting to set. Blaine didn't realize he had been unconscious so long. Whatever Kurt injected him with still had him a little fuzzy.

"What did you give me?" Blaine asked, wiping his eyes again.

"Promethazine," Kurt answered simply.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"What happened to 'no more questions'?" he asked, his tone turning a little more defensive. "Don't worry about it, that's how."

Blaine ran his fingers through his curls and leaned against the window. Kurt's hand was still sitting on his thigh, occasionally his nails would curl in and he'd  
>scratch the denim of Blaine's jeans and Blaine's eyes would slide closed, trying to fight the spike of heat coiling in his stomach. He felt dirty and used.<p>

"We're stopping in Illinois. You're gonna go up and get us a room then we're gonna leave early in the morning."

Blaine didn't answer, but he understood. He was Kurt's ticket to freedom from whatever crime he commited. He was now in this man's crime spree simply for being  
>a good person. Shelly's words rang in his head. 'Too sweet for your own good'.<p>

Kurt pulled into a motel just inside the state line and killed the engine. The check in desk was visible from the car.

"Go," Kurt said, leaning back in his seat and pulling his pistol into his lap. Blaine swallowed and slipped out of the car. As he slowly walked toward the desk,  
>he considered running as fast as he could, but even from inside the car and almost across the parking lot, he could feel Kurt watching him and knew he would simply<br>be signing his death certificate if he did.

The sleepy clerk looked up as he entered, straightening up.

"I-I need a room," Blaine stammered. The man looked at him with a confused look.

"Um...ok," he pecked away on the computer, glancing up occasionally to see Blaine shifting nervously.

"You ok, man?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, just been a long day," Blaine ruffled his curls. "Tired."

The man handed him a key. "Enjoy your stay."

Blaine wanted to scream that he was in trouble and the man should call the police and hide him, but the eyes he still felt on him caused him to take the key with  
>shaking hands and turn swiftly to leave the building. When he got back in the car, Kurt gave him a smile.<p>

"Good boy," he took the key and drove around the building to their room. "Now, go inside and take your clothes off. Sit on the bed and don't move."

Blaine mechanically stepped out of the car and walked slowly to the door. The key took a moment to cooperate against his trembling hands. Finally, the lock  
>clicked and he walked in and collapsed to his knees by the door in a fit of sobs. He couldn't take it anymore. He had been holding it in all afternoon and now, alone<br>even if only for a moment, he felt a little bit of relief. Kurt's orders repeated in his head. 'Take off your clothes- sit on the bed- don't move'. But Blaine  
>couldn't get up. His fear literally crippled him. The door opened and Kurt closed it, looking down at Blaine. The lock clicked and Blaine heard Kurt's shoes slipping<br>off his feet. Blaine waited with shaking shoulders for Kurt to hit him or shoot him or something, but nothing happened. Finally after a few minutes, Blaine's cries  
>died down and he regained some of his breathing and Kurt spoke.<p>

"Get up, Doc," he commanded, though his voice was soft and calming- almost sympathetic. Blaine used the wall to help him stand slowly, using the back of his white  
>shirt to wipe the tears from his face. Kurt stepped forward and stood in front of him, towering over Blaine by a few inches. Their chests were almost touching and<br>would occasionally brush when Blaine took in a harsh breath.

"You wanna hear something funny? I actually feel bad about dragging you into this," Kurt brushed his fingertips against Blaine's stubbled jaw. "You just wanted  
>to help a poor kid who got roughed up in an alley way. I can't let you go, though. You know way too much."<p>

Blaine sobbed. "Please...why won't you just kill me?"

Kurt tilted his head and cupped Blaine's cheek. "Because you haven't even lived yet."

Blaine opened his eyes wide and gave Kurt a curious look.

"I know people like you Dr. Blaine Anderson," Kurt smirked and moved his hand down Blaine's neck and over his chest. "I learned a lot from your phone. You have  
>plenty of friends and co-workers who respect you and commend you for being so kind and intellegent. But you're nothing if not a push-over," Kurt gripped Blaine's collar<br>and pulled him close, their breaths mingling as their lips brushed. "You let people walk all over you- your 'friends', your 'co-workers'...your father," Kurt  
>spat and pulled Blaine around to shove him back on the bed. Blaine scrambled back onto it, suddenly very frightened that this man knew so much about him.<p>

Kurt slid his shirt off over his head, revealing an immaculate torso littered with lines, bruises and scars. Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes wander.

"You were one of those kids in school who studied so hard your brain would smoke out of your ears just so your father would give you a kind word or a pat on the  
>back, but you never got it. Even though you didn't, though, you still did your best to impress the world and help people who didn't give a shit about you."<p>

Kurt knew Blaine like the back of his hand and it was unsettling. Kurt started removing his belt slowly.

"You probably didn't even kiss about until you got on up in high school. Didn't have sex until you went to college, am I right?"

Kurt pulled the belt off and tossed it to the floor, working open his jeans. "Then suddenly, you decided you wanted to settle down and maybe have one of those  
>fake weddings they let us have and adopt little asian babies with your ridiculously hot parter, but you just can't make a relationship work. You only find boys who<br>wanna fuck you and you let them because you don't want to hurt anyone," Kurt slipped out of his pants and underwear, leaving him bare before Blaine. His long, slender  
>cock jutted up toward his belly button and it made Blaine's mouth water.<p>

"Last night, I saw a little bit of what you wanted- to take charge and not be so weak...so, do it," Kurt put his arms out. "Show me what you can do, big boy."

Blaine was frozen. A gorgeous man was standing there begging him to fuck him. If it had been any other situation, Blaine wouldn't have hesitated, but at the moment, his  
>legs were having trouble working.<p>

Kurt let his arms fall to his sides and swayed toward Blaine, stopping when his knees hit the edge of the bed. "Be as rough as you want...I can take it."

Blaine was buzzing.

"Come on, Doc," Kurt's voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "Take me."

The reaction was instantaneous. Blaine stood and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, kissing him hard and fast. Kurt let out a whine and gripped Blaine's curls, kissing  
>back furiously and grinding his hips into Blaine's. Blaine had no idea where this was coming from. He was never the one to take charge in the bedroom, and yet<br>here he was, gripping the back of Kurt's neck and attacking his pulse point with his teeth and tongue and digging his nails into Kurt's hips as he pulls him against  
>him tight to feel his erection digging into his own.<p>

"That's right, Doc," Kurt growled. "Mmm, so good."

Blaine pushed Kurt back against the door and gripped his wrists in his hands.

"Wow, look at you," Kurt smirked. "I knew you were kinky."

Blaine ground his hips against Kurt's, cutting him off and a moan escaping his lips. He was blinded by lust and confidence that he never felt before. This sexy  
>stranger was feeding it by mumbling dirty words into his ear.<p>

"Remember last night? Remember how you grabbed me and made me ride your cock like a slut?"

Blaine growled and buried his nose into Kurt's neck as he continued rutting against him. Despite his rough exterior, Kurt smelled amazing- sweet and masculine.

"Fuck me, Doc," Kurt breathed in his ear. Blaine didn't let him ask again. Blaine let his wrists go and Kurt reached down and ripped open Blaine's white shirt, sending  
>buttons flying across the room. Blaine watched with blown eyes as Kurt dropped to his knees and tore his jeans open with ease. His cock sprang free and Kurt growled in his<br>throat before wrapping his hand around the base of Blaine's cock and sinking his lips around it tight.

"Oh my god," Blaine moaned and gripped Kurt's hair. Kurt looked up at Blaine through his lashes, swirling his tongue with a professional.

"Fuck my mouth," Kurt pulled back enough to mumble before returning to his work. Blaine swallowed hard and gave an experimental thrust, hitting the back of Kurt's  
>throat. Kurt moaned deep in his chest and Blaine drew back and started fucking into his throat. Fingernails scratched at the inside of his thigh and Blaine cried<br>out, pushing Kurt back off of him and pulling him up. Blaine lifted Kurt into his arms and turned to lay him back on the bed.

"Condom in my back pocket," Kurt mumbled. Blaine was a little surprised by the fact the boy carried condoms with him given the state he was in, but was thankful for it.  
>He reached over and fumbled around in the boy's jeans and retrieved it, slipping it on quickly and throwing Kurt's legs up over his shoulders.<p>

"Doin' good so far, Doc," Kurt breathed.

Blaine was too turned on to give him a response. He slid two dry fingers inside Kurt, making the taller man groan and bear down on them. Blaine leaned down and  
>captured Kurt's mouth again while scissoring and stretching Kurt's hole. Blaine had been with many men- well...three or four- but none of them had ever made him<br>feel this way- so strong and dominant. Kurt, this kidnapper and murderer, was giving himself to Blaine willingly and that thought both frightened Blaine and drove  
>him wild at the same time.<p>

"Mmm, do it," Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips. Blaine pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, sliding in slowly with the minimal amount of  
>lubrication. Kurt's eyes squeezed shut and his back arched. Blaine dug his blunt nails into Kurt's thigh when he pulled back and pushed back in quickly, losing himself<br>in the heat and the sting of pleasure in his stomach.

Kurt wiggled his hands underneath Blaine's where they rested on the bed, prompting him to hold him down. Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's wrists again and the  
>reaction was instant. Kurt moaned wantonly and began pushing back against Blaine, fucking himself harder against the already piston like speed of Blaine's thrusts.<p>

"Jesus, Kurt," Blaine groaned

"How does it feel, Doc?" Kurt growled in his ear, making the hair on the back of Blaine's neck stand up. "How does it feel to have me under you and taking your  
>cock?"<p>

"Fuck, so good," Blaine whined and picked up his speed. With the tight heat of Kurt's body and the filthy words and the feeling of domination, Blaine was about to  
>lose it. "Close-"<p>

"Give me a hand," Kurt tried lifting one of his restrained arms up. Blaine let go of one and used that free hand to grip Kurt's thigh and drive it home, pounding into  
>Kurt so hard sweat dripped off his face and chest. Kurt took himself in his hand and began pumping furiously. Until that last second before he came, the control<br>Blaine felt was simply external, but then Kurt's eyes locked with his and he saw it- the submission, the want and need. Blaine slammed hard into Kurt, stilling as he  
>came in flash of heat. Kurt followed, ropes of white falling over his stomach and chest. Blaine went limp, dropping Kurt's legs and pulling out to fall on the bed<br>next to him. Both took a moment to come back to themselves and ease their heavy breaths.

"Well," Kurt looked over at him, sated and soaked in sweat. "I can't say I'm disappointed."

Blaine let out a laugh and swiped his curls back off his forehead. "Um...thanks?"

"Goodnight, Doc," Kurt leaned over and turned off the light. "And don't forget...do what I say...don't even think about leaving this room."

The reality of Blaine's situation sobered him quickly and he lay in the dark, naked, hot and spent, still a victim in a situation he couldn't get out of. As he  
>heard Kurt fall asleep and he thought about his warning...he suddenly felt like he didn't want to leave anymore. The thought scared the hell out of him and itwas<br>probably because he had just had sex for the second day in a row after three months of nothing, but a twinge in his chest told him that maybe, just maybe, there  
>was something he was missing.<p> 


	3. Breaking Down the Walls

**the game is about to totally change. chapter full of Kurt info...**

* * *

><p>"Get up, doc," Kurt's voice and hand across his bare chest woke him suddenly the next morning. The light outside was grey and he could hear the distinct noise of wind and rain. "We've got about two minutes to get out of here before the cops show up. The fucking desk clerk saw me through the window and recognized me from the news."<p>

Kurt was throwing on his clothes quickly and tossing what was Blaine's to him. Blaine slid on his white shirt, destroyed in their foreplay the night before, and his jeans.

"Come on, damnit!" Kurt dumped a used needle and rubber band into a small black bag he had with him and stepped into his shoes. He tucked his pistol in the back of  
>his jeans and grabbed Blaine's upper arm, pulling him out of the door and toward the car, the rain and wind freezing against Blaine's bare chest.<p>

"What are they chasing you for!" Blaine asked as Kurt basically threw him into the passenger's seat.

"Shut up," he growled and slammed the door, running to the other side to climb in and start the car. Before the door fully closed, he was speeding backward out of the  
>parking spot then forward out onto the highway. Blaine gripped the console and the handle above the door, silently praying that they caught them, but also hoping that somehow<br>they would get out of this mess. After a while, when they heard no sirens, Kurt slowed down a little and relaxed back in his seat.

"Fuck, that was close."

Blaine straightened up and adjusted the seat belt. All the billions of questions in Blaine's mind rushed to the surface, but he knew better than to ask, so he  
>chewed the inside of his lip and stared at the pack of cigarettes in his console. He rarely smoked unless he was really stressed and right now, he was dying for<br>one.

"Is it ok if I smoke?" he asked, his voice small, all confidence from the night before gone. Kurt glanced sideways.

"As long as you don't mind sharing," he laughed.

"Uh, yeah," he responded. He knew Kurt was being funny. If a guy with a gun asked you for a cigarette, you'd give him the whole fucking pack. They each got one and  
>Blaine tried his best to light it, his hands starting to shake with nerves again and his thumb slipping on the flint of the Zippo.<p>

"You're kind of hopeless, you know that?" Kurt took the Zippo from his hand and flicked it, springing a flame from the wick. Blaine lit his cigarette and quickly  
>took a drag. Finally, something felt normal to him- the sting of the smoke in his lungs calming his nerves a little.<p>

"So, Doc," Kurt dragged on his own cigarette. "What exactly do you do?"

Blaine glanced at him nervously and sucked in more smoke. "I'm a pediatritian."

Kurt hummed and nodded. "So in a way, you are leaving your kids behind, huh?"

Blaine blinked his eyes. It was true. He loved all of his patients like his own children- many of them were deathly ill.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. "I can be tactless."

And that was that. Silence for the longest time- two hours of them occasionally reaching over to grab a cigarette or clear their throats. Blaine was going nuts with  
>the questions that were unanswered in his mind. After a while, the rain stopped, but the sky was still dark. The fear, for the most part, was dormant.<p>

"Why me?" Blaine finally broke the two hour silence with a soft voice. Kurt was a little startled but didn't change his expression.

"I told you why. You were too kind to let a stranger sit hurt in an alley."

"I just wanna go home," Blaine mumbled.

"I can't do that," Kurt answered, his voice cracking a little. Blaine looked up and saw that Kurt looked...remorseful.

"If you feel bad about kidnapping me...why won't you just let me go? I swear I won't talk. I'll pretend it never happened, I swear-"

"You just don't get it," Kurt gripped the steering wheel. If Blaine didn't know better, he was fighting tears. "I've done some stuff I'm not proud of and it could  
>get me in a lot of trouble. I don't trust anyone right now."<p>

"Trusted me last night," Blaine blurted out. Kurt quickly looked at him, his face now set in anger.

"Just because I trusted you enough to fuck me doesn't mean I trust you enough with my fucking life."

Blaine remembered the pistol in the console, but suddenly, he didn't care. He didn't care if Kurt killed him anymore. Now he just felt like a slut.

"So I'm just here to fuck you while you run away from your crimes?"

"Goddamnit, why do you ask so many questions!" Kurt yelled and slammed his fist on the wheel.

"I think I have a right! You fucking kidnapped me and basically just said you're keeping me alive to fuck you! Just fucking kill me if you don't trust me!"

"You think killing someone is easy! You think I wanted to kill the last guy?"

Kurt looked livid. Blaine knew he was pressing his luck.

"Why did you, then? What was so bad that he did that you had to kill him?"

Kurt swerved onto the shoulder and threw the car into park. Blaine's heart hammered in his chest and a cold sweat broke out on his face. Kurt killed the engine and got  
>out, slamming the door. Blaine watched him turn around and lean back against the car, his hands buried in his soft brown hair. After a moment, Blaine saw his<br>shoulders shaking. He was crying. Blaine felt a twinge of guilt for the man. That wasn't a legitimately bad man- that was a man who had made a few too many mistakes  
>that he couldn't take back. After a while, Kurt straightened up, wiping his eyes and opening the door.<p>

His eyes were red and cheeks tear-stained. The car started back up and they pulled back onto the road. Not a word was spoken again.

* * *

><p>They ended up stopping again in Kansas. Blaine didn't wait for Kurt to ask him this time to get out and buy another room. The eyes Blaine felt the night before weren't on him this time as he tiredly asked for a room. They walked into it and Kurt walked to the bathroom, shutting the door. Blaine was left in the silent room with the pistol resting on the end table. Next to it was Kurt's wallet and cell phone. As the shower turned on, Blaine knew he had a moment to answer a few questions about his kidnapper. Silently, he moved toward the end table and sat on the bed. He knew using the phone was out of the question lest he end up with a bullet in his head so he picked up the other item, opening the leather wallet and peaking inside.<p>

Kurt's driver's license was the first thing he saw. From it he gathered that Kurt was almost a year older than him and once lived in Lima, Ohio. The boy in the  
>picture looked absolutely nothing like the man in the shower. There were no scars on his flawless face, his hair was perfectly styled and he had a smile on his face.<br>Blaine couldn't fight a small one of his own.

Along with $17 dollars and a debit card from Bank of America, there were slips of paper with numbers on them and a folded up photo. Blaine took it out and unfolded it, ears  
>still straining for the sound of the water cutting off. The photo was warn, but still discernible.<p>

It was a little boy wearing a sweater vest with a bowtie sitting at a table with a beautiful woman. She was smiling and feeding him a piece of what looked like  
>birthday cake. The boy was laughing and watching the woman with a look of awe and love. If he hadn't known better, he never would have guessed that the little<br>boy was Kurt. A new question of who the woman was developed in his mind. He figured it was Kurt's mother, but why carry around a photo of you and your mother in  
>your wallet for what looked like a very long time. The water had shut off without Blaine's knowledge and Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Blaine holding<br>the photo.

He didn't say anything, but the look on his face- the pure anger- caused Blaine to drop it like it was on fire.

"And you wonder why I won't let you go," he growled and moved toward Blaine. He was wearing only a towel. Kurt bent down and picked up the photo, folding it back  
>neatly and placing it back into his wallet. "Guess you found what you were looking for? I see the surprised look on your face."<p>

Blaine swallowed hard and watched Kurt turn around, slipping the towel off his hips and bending down into his duffle bag to pull out a pair of sweat pants and  
>a t-shirt.<p>

"The woman-"

"My mother," Kurt answered, slipping his pants on. "It was my 5th birthday. She was killed two weeks after that."

Blaine relaxed a little, seeing that Kurt didn't seem too mad anymore. "I'm sorry."

Kurt pulled his t-shirt on and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, sit..."

Blaine did, reluctantly. Kurt picked up his black bag and opened it. "I'm not gonna say I trust you or anything...but I can tell you some things. You seem like you  
>really wouldn't squeal if I let you go, even though I won't."<p>

Blaine nodded.

Kurt sighed and got out the rubber band, wrapping it securely around his upper arm as he spoke. "My mom's brother was a drug dealer and a stupid one at that. He  
>used her name on all kinds of stuff- credit cards, leases, stuff like that," he thumped the vein in his elbow a couple of times before digging back in his bag.<br>"Well, one day, he ended up owing one of his 'providers' about $17,000 and they got my mom's name. He refused to pay..."

Kurt drew back the plunger and slowly slid the needle into his skin. "One night, she was bringing him something to eat after she got off work and they broke in  
>and killed them both...they'd been watching us and were waiting to get them both together."<p>

Blaine's heart broke as Kurt pushed the drug into his veins, his voice catching as he did. "Yeah, ironic, I know," he gave a dry laugh as he noticed Blaine's  
>confused expression. "I'm not a drug dealer or anything...I just ended up with the wrong people...now I can't stop."<p>

Kurt put all his stuff back in his bag and lay back on the bed, sighing and closing his eyes. "The guy I killed...his dad is the one who killed them. I picked him  
>up on purpose because I was gonna get him caught by the cops for dealing, but he recognized me...he tried to scare me with the whole 'the debts still haven't been<br>paid' trip and he took a knife to me..." Kurt turned his head toward Blaine. "Got me a few times in the chest and the face, but I got his knife from him...stabbed  
>him to death."<p>

Kurt blinked and stared back up at the ceiling. Blaine stared, unbelieving. Kurt was no murderer...he was a victim.

"Is that why they're chasing you?"

"No," he answered. "That's what I'm not gonna tell you."

Blaine was a little disappointed with that answer, but he suddenly looked at Kurt differently. He didn't fear him anymore. Suddenly, he became more and more  
>curious about him as a person, not a runaway.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"...Is it ok if I ask you other stuff?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Blaine sighed and shrugged. "When did you know you were gay?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"Well, if you won't let me go, then we can't just sit in silence all the time. We have to talk about something, right? You can ask me questions, too, so it won't  
>seem like I'm prying."<p>

A small smile broke out on Kurt's face, then a laugh. "You know, you're fucking weird."

Blaine couldn't fight a smile at that. Kurt laughing...it was, dare he say it, nice.

"I was 14. There was this guy at my school...Finn Hudson. I was head over heels in love with him, but he was straight... it's sort of weird to think about now, because  
>I hooked his mom and my dad up and now he's my brother," Kurt shook his head, laughing to himself.<p>

"Wow... that is weird," Blaine relaxed a little, sitting back on the bed against the headboard. Kurt sat up as well, though a little less gracefully than Blaine.

"So, what do you do as a pediatritian?"

Blaine shrugged. "A little bit of everything. I like working with terminally ill children the most. It sounds morbid, but I do."

Kurt nodded. "I like kids. I always kind of wanted to be a choir teacher. Actually, I wanted to move to New York and become a Broadway star, but I got about as  
>far as Dayton before I got a call from my dad that my stepmom was sick. It just didn't feel right after that."<p>

That was how it was for the next couple of hours, though their positions changed a little. Kurt ended up with his head on Blaine's legs and Blaine ended up lying  
>sideways, his hand resting on Kurt's knee. It was all unconscious and when they both finally noticed, they went silent. Kurt sat up quickly and moved to his side of the<br>bed, climbing under the covers.

"We need to leave early tomorrow," he mumbled, turning over to turn off the light.

"Right...yeah," Blaine nodded and did the same. The lights went out and Blaine lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling while Kurt lay on his side, facing  
>away from Blaine.<p>

"Doc?"

"Yeah?" Blaine replied, turning to look at the back of Kurt's head.

"If you're just trying to fuck me over...don't think I won't hesitate...I did mean that. I've lost too much already due to people fucking me over and I'm done with it."

Blaine's natural reaction- the fear and increased heart rate- didn't come...because he wasn't using anything Kurt said against him. He had nothing to really go  
>on anyway.<p>

"I'm not," he answered. Kurt turned over, his eyes shining in the street lights shining through the window.

"I'm not a bad guy," he whispered, his voice trembling. Blaine didn't answer, but he noted the sincerity in Kurt's voice. "God, my life sucks."

Blaine didn't know what came over him. He reached over and took Kurt's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Kurt looked at their joined hands, his breath hitching and  
>his eyes staring disbelievingly. Everything was just so crazy to Blaine at the moment that he didn't even think when he leaned up and slid close to Kurt, not taking<br>his hand off Kurt's.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just lay back on the pillow and slid an arm under Kurt's neck, pulling him close and inviting him to rest his head on Blaine's chest. Reluctantly, Kurt  
>did, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and letting out the breath he had been holding.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked against his chest.

"Now who's asking too many questions?" Blaine whispered against his hair. "We have to get up early, remember?"

Kurt sniffled and Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt's back. It was strange, the feeling he felt while holding Kurt. It was something he had never actually  
>experienced before. It was comfortable...fitting. The way Kurt fit against the side of his body and felt in his arms was like he had discovered something new<br>and exciting. Was he in love with his kidnapper?

Kurt's breathing evened out and in his sleep, he hummed and snuggled closer to Blaine. After a while, the warmth of Kurt's body and the exhaustion from the raging  
>new feelings in his chest put him to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>heeheehee<strong>


End file.
